PJO Drabbles
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: Originally Future for the Demigods, now all the books - character/couple drabbles! PM me with a character/couple and I'll do a fic! (specification about what scenario would be good too.) WARNING - so much fluff you might choke/be sick. Also include family bonding! Will include OCs but also Rick's characters!
1. Baby on Board

**Literally I can't leave my OCs alone so this is gonna be a random collection of drabbles involving them. Enjoy. Mila, this one is dedicated to your second OTP - Harvia.**

* * *

><p>Olivia could've cried.<p>

She was nervous at first, like all young women, to find out she was pregnant. She was scared, and stressed, and wasn't sure how Harvey would react.

Harvey was such a sweetheart.

He took her in his arms and hugged her until the tears stopped, and onto his face climbed a smile full of reassurance.

"Hey." He whispered, rocking her. "We can do this."

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled to herself briefly as she remembered that moment. Harvey was so caring, so gentle - it was as if his fatherly instincts had kicked in already.<p>

But that small smile was nothing compared the the huge beam that graced her features as she gazed down lovingly at the babe in her arms. Tears of joy had been shed when she found out he was a boy. His eyes were closed, but his little nose was wrinkled in discomfort from the change of surroundings. He had cried for a short while, but his little lungs had soon calmed. His skin was not as dark as his fathers, but not as light as hers - somewhere in between. He had the eyes of his granddad Frank, but the colour was definitely hers, a deep grey. She cooed as he waved a tiny fist in the air.

"Taylor Zhang." Harvey murmured reverently, entranced by his son's beauty.

A loud screech, like a yowling cat, came from beside the bed. Olivia laughed, looking at her sister's red eyes as she covered her face embarrassedly.

"Toni, are you crying?" She asked jokingly, her eyes momentarily fleeting away from Taylor to look at Toni. Toni shook with laughter and sniffed, removing her hands from her face. Tears were flowing fast and strong. She smiled weakly, her face a dark shade of burgundy.

"I-It's just...he's s-so beautiful...I c-can't even b-bel-lieve it..." She sobbed, half crying, half laughing at herself. She took a second to wipe the tears away and stop the flow, and then took a breathe and giggled at herself.

But Toni wasn't the only one sobbing. Frank was a complete blubbering mess, and even Annabeth had tears in the corners of his eyes. Percy was sniffing hard and yelling "I'M A MAN! I HAVE A TREE IN MY EYE." as an excuse for his tears.

Harvey surveyed the scene amusedly, like he was enjoying it. He took Taylor from Olivia's arms and rocked him gently, humming some kind of lullaby under his breath.

Taylor was passed around from person to person, seemingly loving the attention. He gurgled and kicked his tiny feet cutely, scrunching up his toes and wriggling. He definitely hadn't escaped the family ADHD - but of course, Olivia didn't mind.

Olivia caught a glimpse of Toni biting her lip extremely hard when Taylor took a hold of her little finger. The sixteen-year-old seemed utterly smitten by the baby - she'd definitely be a doting aunt.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, people drifted away and left Harvey and Olivia alone with Taylor. Harvey kissed Olivia's cheek.<p>

"Alone at last," he breathed, and smiled. He handed Taylor back to Olivia, who put him against her chest and watched him fall was almost comical to watch his tiny breaths timing with hers, so he rose up and down in rhythm with her breathing.

Olivia leaned her head against Harvey's strong chest and sighed contentedly, one arm curled around Taylor, with Harvey's arm around her. In that moment, they felt like the perfect family.

They may have only been twenty, and people doubted their abilities at such a young age, but the overwhelming surge of _love_ she felt when she drank in her son's face was enough to prove that no matter what, she would do her best to be a good mother.

"We'll manage just fine." Olivia murmured. Harvey smiled at her, his eyes never leaving them. Even when Olivia had drifted off to sleep, he stayed awake and just watched the two people he loved most in the world. His hand idly fiddled with the ring in his pocket.

Again, he smiled to himself.

_Soon_.

* * *

><p><strong>Harvia - oml just don't even.<strong>

**So! Taylor! He's a cutie! lrgfegffjdfgffducbfdgsesw I CANT EVEN ASDFGHJKL;'#ASDFGHJKL;'#ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL;'#**

**Remember, PM me with a couple or a character and a scenario and it'll become a drabble.**

**and btw, I just found out that my name SPELT CORRECTLY means 'The Blossoming Tree That Represents Resurrection' in Greek. Pretty neat, huh?**


	2. Fishing with papa

**Ok, here goes! Warning - father/daughter bonding fluff that is easy to choke on**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, daddy, daddy, come on!" The little girl squealed. A groan came from underneath the duvet. He should've been used to this, as she woke him up like it everyday.<p>

Had it been a few years ago, when he was a teenager, he would've been royally pissed and wouldn't have responded. But times had changed. His sleeping face split into a grin. He tackled the little girl, eyes still closed, and dragged her into the duvet, holding her in his arms. She wriggled her cold body to get comfortable and then pressed her freezing feet on his to warm them up.

Wow. That was a wake-up.

Percy stroked the tangled black curls in his daughter's hair and lifted her up, out of the bed, and swung himself upright.

It was a Saturday, 4:45am - but he had promised.

With a smile and a fatherly hug, he Percy sent the little monkey off to get herself clothed, _("Daddy, I'm fwee now, I can get dwessed on my own!") _quickly dressed and started on breakfast.

A huge impish grin on her face, the little girl ran in, her t-shirt backwards and her socks on the wrong feet, and sat down at the table. After a few wardrobe alterations and a hurriedly scarfed breakfast, Percy and Toni found themselves wrapped up against the early morning New York chill.

The cold seemed to have no effect on the energetic three-year-old, if anything, it had the opposite effect to what it had on Percy. Though he was used to it, he still shivered a little, whereas Toni hopped and skipped her way towards the Jeep and climbed in herself (very proudly). Percy smiled briefly, staring at the tattered car seat that she heaved herself onto, remembering the days when he used to sit in it. It was, of course, patterned with "little fishies" which Toni had decided to give individual names. She was definitely his, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>After a short drive (and a short nap for one young lady) they arrived at their destination: Camp half-blood. Gently shaking her arm, Percy lifted Toni out of the Jeep onto his shoulders and carried her across the borders to Camp. It was still and silent, as most of the campers were asleep, so Percy lifted a finger to his lips and Toni did the same, nodding.<p>

As they passed the fire, which was still burning, Hestia waved at them, her childlike face playful and happy in the early morning light.

Toni gasped quietly and whispered, "Pretty!" as she waved back at the goddess, which brought a smile to her face. Percy waved too and continued, up to the beach.

He set the little girl down on the sand and she wriggled her feet happily, letting the sand sift in between her toes. She pattered across, deliberating where to go,until she took his hand firmly and began to drag him to a spot she liked. The sand was smooth, less-trodden, and the sea lapped the edges hungrily.

Percy laughed at her excitement and began to pull two fishing rods out of the bag he was carrying - one large, one small.

Toni loved fishing. They never kept or killed the fish, but just sitting and catching them was, for the ADHD girl, very therapeutic. There was something about the water - probably because of her heritage - that could calm her down and she would sit in silence for hours.

Percy flexed his fingers slightly, rippling the water. _Come on, fishes_, he thought. _We won't kill you. We'll throw you back in._

Like a wave, fishes began to swim up into the shallow parts of the water, circling the area where Toni was sat. Percy could hear them chattering, which was quite disorientating, but soon got distracted when Toni leaped to her feet.

"I got one!" She giggled.

Percy helped her through it back in and sighed happily. She was already so big. Hadn't it been yesterday she was still a baby, small enough to be held with one hand? Wasn't it barely a month ago that Annabeth had said she was pregnant? A few days since they found out they were having another daughter? It was scary.

Upon hearing some extremely happy giggles and shrieks, Percy turned and grinned as he spotted some naiads playing with Toni. They had lifted her up into their arms and were singing and swinging her around. Toni was giggling and kicking her little feet, fascinated by the naiad's azure skin and flowing navy hair.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, he was back in his apartment, carrying a sleeping and rather wet Toni in his arms. Daniel and Luke were running around in their soccer uniforms, getting mud all over the house. Olivia was clutching her mother's hand and talking about her new dress, which was Aphrodite's favourite shade of fuchsia and picked by the love goddess herself.<p>

Annabeth smiled when she saw Percy. She stroked the sleeping girl's forehead and smirked.

"She's a daddy's girl."

Percy was totally okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Im procrastinating on all my other fanfics so have this lil fluffball.<strong>


	3. First, Second, Third - Never Again

**More procrastination...don't judge me.**

* * *

><p>The first time Annabeth sees that little pink plus on that white stick she is crying, knelt on the floor of her bathroom, alone. She is still fairly young and something so unplanned could change their lives forever<p>

She calls her friends and has a little cry, and then sits and thinks to herself. She doesn't know what to do. She only has nine months to prepare.

He, on the other hand, is at work when she finds out. When he returns home she breaks the news, and he is ecstatic. He knows how bad this could be because of their parents and friends, but he smiles and manages to make her smile too.

~oOo~

The first time Annabeth hears a baby's first cry is 24th April, 3:05 am, perfectly on time. She is tired and sweating and she wants to just give up, but the crying starts and something inside of her awakens, the overwhelming need to comfort the small child. There are tears in her eyes as an unknown voice announces the baby's gender - a girl. The name is already picked out, and it suits her. She is pink and warm and wriggly, and she is beautiful.

She is in love, but she turns to the baby's father and pants, "Never again."

* * *

><p>The second time Annabeth sees that little plus, she shakes her head and smiles, remembering the promise she uttered a year ago - Never again. Too soon? Maybe. The little girl - already so grown up - doesn't know what's going on, but she knows it's something exciting. She lifts up the little girl and walks into the lounge with the little stick in her hand. Covering the little girl's ears, she points to the stick and utters a word that she should never say in front of an infant. Her partner laughs and grins at her sailor-tongue.<p>

~oOo~

The second time Annabeth goes for a scan, she is feeling nauseous and drained. Percy is awkwardly squatted down in the kids corner, playing with the brick-a-brack and making all the children there laugh at him. When they are called, he waves goodbye to the toddlers and lifts up his daughter, following Annabeth into the room.

Her mind is fuzzy so when the nurse says 'they're boys' Annabeth doesn't register. They?

Twins. She is having twins.

~oOo~

The second time Annabeth hears a baby's first cry is 16th October, 4:37 pm. This time, she wants nothing more but to go home and rest, but when the sound of two babies crying meets her ears she sighs and lifts them up. She can already tell they're going to be troublemakers, and can sense that the rest of her motherhood will be spent calling them the wrong names, but for now, she settles to enjoy the moment while she can.

"Never again." She utters.

* * *

><p>The third time Annabeth sees that little plus, three years later, she wants to scream and hit something. She is alone again - Percy at work, Olivia at elementary school and Luke and Daniel at kindergarten. She is an experienced mother and her body is tired and she is too stressed to deal with another baby. Three is enough, she is sure.<p>

She talks it through with her partner, who is all for keeping it, so reluctantly Annabeth prepares herself for the brunt of motherhood to kick in again. Only this time, her friend is pregnant too, so she can complain to someone who actually understands.

~oOo~

Telling her children, she gets two positive responses and one negative. She receives two boyish shrieks and one girlish pout, but she knows her eldest will come around eventually.

It will be a lot harder this time, she is sure, but she is full of hacks to use so that she can ease the symptoms.

~oOo~

The first time Annabeth feels heart-breaking, earth-shattering horror is 15th December, 2:49 am. Due on the 30th December, the baby, Toni, is 15 days early. Annabeth fears for the young girl's life.

She is tiny and red and her face is screwed up. She is wailing pitifully in her incubator, longing to be cuddled and fed. There are tubes and pipes all over her, sustaining her life. Annabeth wants nothing more than to hold her baby, but all she can do is sob heart-brokenly at the poor, helpless cries of the baby. Her friend's baby, born exactly on time (the same day, 15th December) is a big strong boy, with blondish hair like his dad and strong lungs.

He is lowered down near the incubator where Toni is lying, still gasping and wailing. He reaches out a strong, curled up fist and Toni responds, her tiny fingers arching slightly to meet his. This is a friendship formed young, they can tell.

Toni stops coughing and manages to fall asleep.

Annabeth turns to Percy. "Never again. This time, I mean it."

He believes her this time.

* * *

><p><strong>You better review because i did this instead of homework and its due in on monday so u better like this shit<strong>


	4. It's more than a crush

**Fml. I ship it way too hard. btw this is a few years on**

* * *

><p>Nico winced as he heard the sound of Will's voice, bossing people about. The dude had taken his shirt off, and was stood ordering people around, his every movement flexing the muscles in his chest...yes, his glorious -<p>

No!

He was _not_ gay. He'd had a crush on Percy, yes, but that had been meaningless. Kids get crushes all the time. Bianca had once told him that she had a crush on a girl, but she soon went back to liking boys. It was normal, right?

Wrong.

Just as he was about to get up and walk away (as far away from Will as he could possibly get), he heard Annabeth's voice.

"WILL! SHUT UP! _SOME_ OF US ARE TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION, BUT WE CAN'T HEAR OVER _YOUR _DAMN VOICE! Shut up."

Will's voice finally died, as he knew not to cross Annabeth. Nico nearly sighed in relief - without Will's voice compelling him to stare, he could just look away and -

"Hey, Nico!" Will yelled, running over. _Oh boy,_ he thought grimly, a blush creeping onto his pale olive cheeks. Will threw himself down onto the bench next to him and took a long swig out of the water bottle he was holding.

"Uh...it's really hot out here, huh?" Nico tried, fanning away his blush. He was hoping that if he acted casual, Will wouldn't notice.

"Nah, it's just me," Will replied smoothly, smirking. _Damn_.

Nico turned away and breathed deeply, trying to compose himself. In the corner of his eye, he spotted Annabeth looking at him. She winked and then started to talk to Percy again.

_Damn, is it that obvious?_ He thought.

Suddenly, Will sprung up from his seat, bouncing with the energy that came with being a child of Apollo. He grinned, his white teeth shining like the sun, and grabbed Nico's wrist. His fingers were strong and firm.

"Hey Nico, I got something to show you. Wanna see?"

Nico huffed. "Solace, if it's anything to do with the sun, then no." He replied.

Will beamed again. Without another word, he dragged Nico off the bench and began to pull him away.

Before he knew it, he was facing the Hades cabin. He stared at it, feeling almost threatened by it's unforgiving walls.

"No female and male campers to be left alone..."Will mused.

His face split into a grin. "But nobody said anything about two _male_ campers, right?"

Suddenly, the Hades cabin didn't seem so threatening.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and stupid, just like me. fml, i cant write solangelo. i hope this is okay. <strong>


	5. Life goes on

**This came to me whilst I was asleep so yeah... Tajax time! btw i know nothing about american colleges so idk if the subjects are right but idrgaf :)**

**In the start theyre 17, one day left until theyre 18**

* * *

><p>The sky was orange, pink, purple. Slowly, with time, it began to fade to a darker purple, indigo, black. The stars above them twinkled - shrines to the great such as Hercules, Zoë the Huntress.<p>

Perched upon the roof of a cabin, numerous bottles of liquor clutched in their hands, sat two teenagers (well, legal adults as of the following morning) - a curly, black-haired girl and a fair-haired boy, by the names of Toni and Ajax. The two sat in each others arms, close together to escape the bitter cold wind sent from the rapidly moving tide.

Toni took a large sip from her bottle.

"I don't like this," She said, her voice barely above a whisper, yet perfectly clear in the eerie stillness of the night. "We're growing up. Sixteen is still young, but in two years we'll be adults. What will we be doing then? College? A job? Will we even be together?"

She nestled herself into AJ's warm arms. "Things are changing too fast and I don't like it. Everyone's adjusting to the adult world and I can't keep up." She took another sip and sighed.

"Yeah..." AJ said. "All these picture perfect memories and I'm trying to hold on to them, but they keep slipping out of my fingers. I want to keep them, to relive them forever. Childhood is slipping away, Toni. Why is that?"

Tears began to fall from the young girl's eyes. "I miss it. I miss the days when we used to play armies in the mud. I miss the days before the prophecy, when everything was okay. I miss the days before I'd fallen for you, when you were just my best friend and nothing more because it was so _easy_. Now there's all these feelings and responsibilities and I can't do it. I can't."

She took her empty bottle with her trembling fingers and through it across the sky, where it landed with a dull thud in the sand. She shrugged indifferently, an I'll-get-it-later expression on her tear-stained face.

"Things are changing," AJ said. "Your sister is a mom. My brother's graduated college. Three of our friends at camp have been k-killed. I feel like I'm missing something."

Toni hummed. "I feel like I've blinked and missed it all. I feel as if moments ago we were kids with nerf guns, and suddenly we're almost legally adults. I'm scared of falling asleep and waking up with kids, a husband, a house."

AJ nodded understandingly, his lips pursed. He began to laugh shakily."Mid-life crises at seventeen. What has the world come to?"

Toni sniffled and let out a little giggle.

"I guess. But we're barely out of our teens when we're expected to make decisions. Well, barely _in _our teens. Asking thirteen-year-olds to decide what they wanna study which will affect their whole life? Making us decide for definite at eighteen whether we want the stress of getting a job or the stress of college. I'm under pressure."

She closed her eyes and reopened them. "Mom wants me to go to college."

"Do you wanna go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Let's decide together. Whatever you do, I do."

They shared a soft kiss before falling asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

><p><em>I made the right choice, <em>the young woman thinks. Reviewing her life, she can tell her decisions were not to be regretted.

She had a ring on her finger, a baby on her hip, a bump in her stomach and a pain in the neck - also known as a husband. Whilst she didn't greet everyday with enthusiasm, she loved her life more than words could express.

She did go to college, in the end, though she wasn't sure she'd make it, what with her dyslexia. Ironically, she studied literature, accompanied with travel and tourism. She knew what she wanted to do.

College was unlike anything she expected. There was a few all-nighters - in more than one way - and a lot of stressing over essays, but somehow, she scraped through it all, and was dumped into the official life of adulthood.

So she traveled, alongside her long-term boyfriend and bestfriend, Ajax. They discovered interesting stories and legends about faraway places and recorded them, sending them off to various newspapers. Journalism was exciting and dangerous and thrilling - this was the life.

Holidays were great, too.

Back in New York, surrounded by her ever-growing family, her life was changing all the time.

Olivia loved Taylor and his younger brother Aiden, even when they ran around at their grandparents and threw mashed potatoes at each other. Luke and Daniel had finally found girls that were more than just sex and kisses to them, and in years to come weddings were announced. Toni would show the guests pictures from her travels and awe them with some of the surreal sights.

The biggest change came during the summer of her twenty-fourth year.

The golden ring sitting on her finger hadn't been there long when she found herself anxiously running around the drug store, trying to find what she needed. The woman at the counter wished her luck as she sped home, her heart pounding.

Later on the moment would be recalled at every family event as somehow tactfully noted her growing body. The news was met with tears and hugs, and the same was at the wedding, especially at the prominence of the bump in her white dress.

On 18th November Oliver Grace-Jackson was born. He was small and red and screamed a lot, but he was nevertheless, perfect in her eyes.

A year later, she was here.

She had a house. A husband. A job. A kid. Another kid on the way.

She felt like laughing at herself. She hadn't missed anything. Her life was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>There is a lot of feels in this chapter<strong>


	6. Getting knocked up (and married)

**I'M PROCRASTINATING SHUT UP**

**This is one of those where it's a LOOOOOOOONG oneshot but over a LONG period of time**

**It's kinda confusing bc it jumps from place to place, im sorry**

**also the little sections get shorter and shorter as you go along its like whoa okay then**

* * *

><p>Warning to any journalists out there - when interviewing one of the few survivors of a long forgotten tribe, do not violently throw up on them, or your notebook. Well, I don't know about the notebook. I only threw up on him. But it's a surefire way to ruin the last day of your jungle trip.<p>

My name is Toni Jackson. If you're a mortal, you've probably read mine and my boyfriend AJ's stories in the newspaper. We travel all around the world, picking up interesting stories and learning about others around the world. If you're a demigod, you'll know me from my job _and _the fact that my parents are the, yes _the _Percy and Annabeth.

(In case you were wondering, that tribe member wasn't all grouchy about it. In fact, he helped clean up and assured me it was okay. Way to make me feel better, chief.)

It all began in Oklahoma, on an expedition to meet some native american tribe leaders and discover their way of life.

* * *

><p>I swatted at an insect as it tried to bite my skin. <em>"<em>_Di immortales!" _I exclaimed as AJ, my boyfriend of almost nine years, laughed at me.

"Told ya that you should've worn a protective hat and bug spray, didn't I?" He berated, flicking one of the wooden pieces that hung off his hat.

I scowled at him. "They look stupid." I grumbled under my breath. He chuckled, careering into me and putting an arm around my waist just as I was about to go flying. He pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek.

"Luckily, I brought some." He pulled the bug spray out of his pocket and squirted some at me.

I tried not to wince at the coolness of it on my hot skin.

"Okay, done. Come on, let's go."

"North, right?"

We were excited. We'd done some pretty big stories before - a never-before seen gold mine, a cave filled with diamonds - but discovering and, amazingly, even _interviewing _the chief of a lost native-american tribe? If this wasn't our debut, we wouldn't have one.

Pushing our way through the mass of tangled vines, we finally stumbled back upon the small village. The people of the village - probably about twenty or thirty in total - lined the streets, smiling and waving. The chief stood on top of a rock, his face painted bright yellows and oranges, his headdress ornately placed upon his head. He waved his hands for silence and stepped down.

"Welcome the white people. They have come to us as honoured guests."

The village bowed. AJ squeezed my hand as the chief led us away from the rest of the villagers, into the largest hut. In his deep, mesmerizing voice, he began to tell us about their life, their homes, their families, their every day -

Cue vomit.

His first immediate reaction was to check if I was okay, which made me feel a lot worse. AJ stood up completely, his face creased with concern. After cleaning up and constant insisting that I was fine, we continued the interview and left with a pretty awesome story. We trekked back to the Jeep that drove us back to our hotel, documenting the whole trip as we traveled. (Except for the puking part. We left that bit out.)

* * *

><p>Back in the hotel room, AJ fussed over me like a mother goose.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay? Gods, you might've been bitten by some kind of insect. Crap, it might've made you ill...oh no..."

I pressed my lips against his. Unsurprisingly, he shut up.

"I'm fine, AJ. Stop worrying." I told him.

He sighed and sat down heavily next to me. "You always say that. That's why I worry." He complained, stroking my hair.

"Yes, mom." I mocked, sliding into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, almost instinctively.

"Can't I at least be dad?" He groaned. I laughed and flicked his forehead.

"Nah. My dad's cool."

He pushed me off his lap, pretending to be offended. He turned away and suddenly let out a gasp.

"Crap! We've gotta be on the plane in twenty minutes."

I grabbed my suitcase and tossed AJ's to him.

We legged it.

* * *

><p>I slept through the entire flight.<p>

Luckily, it was daytime when we arrived back in New York, so I wasn't tired. Back in our apartment, AJ muttered something about jet-lag and promptly fell asleep on the bed. A mix of fear, foreboding and nausea swirled in the pit of my stomach as a certain thought crossed my mind.

A quick nip to the shop and back again, then I whipped out my phone and sent out a message.

Barely five minutes later, I was met by two simultaneous knocks on the door. After a quick warning of my sleeping boyfriend, I beckoned in the two people I always called in a crisis: level-headed Olivia and best-friend Mila.

They didn't waste any time.

"Was your trip good?" Olivia asked.

"How are you?" Mila smiled.

"Did you get a good story?"

"You look so tanned!"

"Was the chief nice?"

"Get any souvenirs?"

I shushed them with my hand.

"Shut up. Just, shut up a moment. I..."

Olivia smiled gently. "Is everything okay?"

Mila looked up at me, her pretty face full of concern. I bit my lip.

"I don't know. Something weird happened and I didn't really think much about it but now I've started thinking about it and I can't shake this feeling that - "

Mila cut me off. "Whoa, hold up. Take a breath, talk to us."

I talked. I told them about the trip, about meeting the chief, about how I'd accidentally emptied the contents of my stomach on him, et cetera. They nodded slowly, sensing that I just needed to let it all out.

"So...I think I might be pregnant."

I'm not gonna lie, Mila's jaw dropped. In fact, she actually fell off her chair, though don't tell her I told you. Olivia didn't blink, but I think she'd been expecting it. Mother of two? She's got to have experience with pregnancy symptoms.

"WHOA, YOU THINK YOU'RE P - "

I shoved a wad of kitchen roll in Mila's mouth. "Not so loud!" I hissed, jabbing a thumb at the bedroom, in which loud snores could be heard.

Olivia touched my arm.

"Do you have a test?" She asked softly, her eyes full of the wisdom that I so dearly wished I had inherited. I lifted up the small box out of the bag and grimaced.

"Take it."

I set the timer, took the test and went back into the kitchen. Olivia had made hot chocolate for us, and we sat together drinking it, trying to help me forget by talking about pretty much _anything._

When the timer went off, I didn't move. The mug in my hand froze on the way to my mouth as I stiffened like rock.

Slowly, robotically, I shook my head. "I can't do it. I can't."

Olivia hugged me tightly. "You can." She stood and and walked into the bathroom. The beeping stopped, and she walked back in.

We both stared at her.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "It's positive, Toni."

Well, fuck.

* * *

><p>"I've booked us a table at La Belle! Wear something nice. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight." AJ smiled at me. He kissed me chastely and grinned. He left the room, humming something that sounded suspiciously like <em>Be Our Guest<em>.

A few hours later, I found myself wearing a dark red dress, stood outside the fanciest restaurant in New York. My hair was in some kind of complicated topknot (courtesy of Mila), my face covered in expertly done makeup (again, Mila) and clad in high heels (this one was Olivia.)

AJ stood before me, dressed in a black tuxedo. My heart melted at the sight of him. My only coherent thoughts were a jumble of 'hot _DAMN' _and 'I am so in love with him.'

He took my arm and led me inside. I could've spent all evening gazing at the decor - golden chandeliers and embroidery - but I had better things to do - like order a dish and kiss my boyfriend.

(The food was definitely worth the ungodly price.)

Our table was different from the others; it had ornate candles and sweet-smelling roses on it. When the meal was finished, AJ took one of the roses, the reddest one, and placed it in my hair.

He knelt down.

"Toni," He began, pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Toni, I love you more than words can express,"

People began to watch.

"Will you marry me?"

I covered my mouth with my hand as I gasped, tears of happiness falling down my face.

"Oh my gods!" I whispered, shocked. I reached out a hand for AJ to slip the ring on - a silver band, our names carved on the inside, a diamond residing in the middle.

"Yes!" I replied, smashing my lips to his. By now, people had stopped gawking, but a little old lady in the corner clapped us.

I half-cried, half-laughed as he sat back on his seat, grinning like the crazy teenager I fell in love with.

"Listen, AJ," I told him, suddenly serious. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush."

He nodded.

"AJ," I said. "I'm pregnant."

If possible, his grin grew wider. He let out a joyful laugh and squeezed my hand. "I love you, you know that? This is awesome."

I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest that I didn't even know was there. I realised that I had been treading on eggshells ever since I found out, not wanting to tell him yet desperate for him to know.

And he was downright ecstatic.

* * *

><p>"We're engaged!" I yelled, back in the familiarity of my old family home. It was cramped, what with Olivia and the boys, Harvey, Piper and Jason, mom and dad, Luke and Tiana and Dan and Ellie, but it was home. Everyone was happy for us, and I tried not to see dad as he pretended he wasn't crying.<p>

When the sobbing, cheering and hugging died down, AJ pulled me closer to him.

"And she's knocked up!" He threw out, grinning mischievously, yet looking completely casual. Olivia smiled knowingly, laughing a little as most of the room gasped and and started crying/hugging/yelling surprisedly again.

"Who's fault is that?" I asked sarcastically, poking AJ in the stomach.

"It takes two." He responded, poking me back.

I cringed, much to the laughs of everyone else.

I'd missed this lot, I realised. Whilst I was out traveling and having fun, I still missed the dorks and divas that I called family. Looking back on my fifteen year old self, I couldn't understand why I ever hated my mom.

* * *

><p>I completely understood why I hated my mom.<p>

I had a dress. I had a venue. I had a guest list. What more did she want?!

"Flowers, ribbons, a caterer, a DJ, maybe a stage..."

Oh. Right. The little stuff.

My ADHD was still as bad as when I was a teenager, so trying to focus on the little itty bitty details? Not. Fun.

Eventually, though, I found myself stood in front of my mother, my sister, Mila and some friends from camp, in full hair, makeup and dress, feeling utterly stressed out. (And if I got _one_ more comment about how I was apparently "glowing" I was gonna blow. I _know_ I look like I've swallowed a football. Shut up.)

* * *

><p>It was official. You could call me Mrs Grace-Jackson.<p>

There were speeches, of course - nearly all of them included the words "crazy sexual tension" and "troublesome teenagers". There were compliments, pregnancy jokes, a few "glowing" comments (I tried not to scream) and wishes for a happy life.

Maybe I was going sentimental, but I thought the whole ordeal was quite sweet.

We danced, sang, laughed, cried. I had a few of my highschool friends insist on feeling the bump - kinda weird, but I let them.

When everyone had either gone home or was so wasted they'd passed out (except for AJ and I), we left and managed to get to sleep.

"Goodnight, Mrs Grace-Jackson." AJ told me.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Cheesy as it sounds, I spent the last few months before the baby was due with my family. It seemed as if there was always a hand resting on my stomach - whether it be mine, AJ's or my mom and dad's.<p>

It was hard, painful, long. It took me almost 24 hours to produce the most amazing (albeit loud) baby boy known to existence. Small, red, screaming. He didn't look big enough to have come from that huge bump.

It was hard to process.

He was _ours__. _He was _mine - _my little baby, my son, my child. AJ and I, we created him, we made him, he belonged to us.

I'll admit it. I cried.

A lot.

Dad cried too. Mom cried. Even Dan and Luke were watery-eyed (ssh!). Olivia cried at the name choice - Oliver.

At camp, there were a lot more tears. I won't mention any names. _Mila_.

I found that the fears I had during pregnancy were gone, replaced by this fierce, almost overwhelming sense of _love_. I _loved_ my little boy.

Naturally, one was not enough for AJ. Two years later, we announced a second pregnancy, in which we had the most beautiful little girl, Ariadne.

I drew the line at two, because my life was perfect.

Sure, there were gonna be bumps down the road. But as cliché as it sounds, life gets better.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Jfc.<strong>

**Right, rambling time. You can skip this if you only like the story and not me.**

**Okay! I have to go to a wedding but luckily i got out of wearing a dress. its my nans friends wedding i think. idk**

**also my uncle proposed to his girlfriend and theyre 24 so thats what inspired this (though shes not pregnant haha)**

**my other uncle's girlfriend had her baby a few months ago, hes called Arlo and hes really cute.**

**and my 2 year old cousin Hettie's mom is due in April im EXCITED!**

**my family is so big its growing everyday i swear to god**

**also my ex-friend now hates me bc of something i did (dont ask what) and she wont talk to me even tho i sent her a sincere apology and yeah its ruining my life bc i sit next to her in every lesson help**

**if u read all this, review the oneshot and add at the bottom "wow, lots of babies! stupid ex-friend"**

**ok im going now! hope youre satisfied.**


End file.
